moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Project:Résumés/Archive
This page documents past for joining . I am VerxURANIUM. I wish to join staff. I am active, i have lots of edits, i was on for 2 weeks, im well - known by people, a chat mod can edit chat and delete things, i have great rollback, i i am loyal, i will respect the powers and i have experience. Do i have what i need? :Submitted by :Reviewed by :Thread Posted Here :Rejected Dear Staff Members (particularly Bureaucrats): I have been on this wiki for 18 days. I have changed my avatar so I am more recognizable. I have made many edits to the wiki, including creating the Hacking page. I have chatted with TheGoldenPatrik1 and ThePokegeek5000, asking them questions, and basically learning stuff about this wiki. Once, some time ago, TheGoldenPatrik1 said I should consider joining the staff at some point. Here is the link. I am not asking to be bureaucrat. (If I can be, great!) I just want to be somewhere in the staff so I can help people and have more power to edit things. As a staff member, I will do my best to answer people's questions. Questions I cannot answer I will in turn ask to a bureaucrat. I will also use my power so that I can edit protected pages that have mistakes. Unfortunately, I may not be able to add many images, and certainly not any videos. But, I will do what I can when it comes to images. Some may already be uploaded! As a staff member, I will do my best to be on the wiki as much as possible. I may not be active every day, though I will try my best to make up for it on the days that I am in fact active. I actually am one of the top editors, second this week only to TheGoldenPatrik1. I'm not trying to brag, though. I do my best, and if my best is that good, then so it is. :Submitted by :Reviewed by :Thread Posted Here :Accepted for Intern Résumé 1 Pros of Hakeemollah joining staff: Well, I am pretty good at the wiki. I love the game and I love knowledge. Put the 2 together and voila! I would love to contribute information in the most effective way I can. I also write stories, showing my activeness on this site. Cons: Well, I don't know how to do lots of staffy things. Actually, I don't know any of them. What I will do: Whatever I'm told. :Submitted by :Reviewed by :Thread Posted Here :Accepted for Intern Résumé 2 Pros of me joining the Staff: I am quite active, when I don't have lots of homework. I make contributions frequently, and I also talk a lot to people about things like Fanon stories. I already get along well with many Wiki members, especially Herro. I also hang out in the discussion posts(DPs) occasionally. I am very established, to the point that I have written like, seven pages? I have made lots of edits(410); not as much as the staff members but more than the non-staff members. I know how to moderate things on Discussions, and I understand the concept of rollback(not the Walmart rollback). I have quite the experience on this wiki and other wikis, such as wikiHow and Wikipedia. I have had the honor of editing a page on Wikipedia, and answering many questions on Wikipedia. Also, I use this site known as Quora. Very skilled on the site. Cons: I may not always be available, but I'm an A student who struggles with the balance of good grades, a social life, and sleep, so I guess that's understandable? What will I do as a staff? I will do many things; I will bring freedom to oppressed members of the Moo Moo society. I will fix problems, hang the corrupt dictator Patrik, and cleanse the Wiki of Hackers and Trolls. I will establish a reigning democracy, and I will gather support for pointless projects like a giant wall to separate our wiki from the rest of the internet. I will make MooMoo.io Wiki great again! Make MooMoo great again! Make MooMoo great again! Make MooMoo great again! Make MooMoo great again! Make MooMoo great again! Obviously, I was joking about the "hanging" and "Trump" parts. I will do my best to cleanse the wiki of hackers and trolls, while ensuring that rules are followed. :Submitted by :Reviewed by :Thread Posted Here :Accepted for Intern Résumé 3 Hey, it's me again. Attempt 4 of joining this staff club. Not gonna beat around the bush here. I'm not super active, but I will start being for this whole week and after. I will add to my activity by immediately posting part 4 of my story. Y'all already know me as the non-Staff, and Y'all know that I am the creator of the most successful collaboration on this wiki, as well as the author of The Struggle and its associates. My edits are about twice as much as my IQ, and my discussion posts are laughable. I know what I'm doing. I've held the position of Intern twice before, so yeeeaaah. I have experience, obviously, on this wiki as well as other sites like Reddit and Wikipedia. Pretty good at those, actually. Oh yeah, I have like one reward. Pros: # One more guy to help out with stoof. # A smart guy who can help y'all out with things and stuff. Cons: # I promise I'll always work here(sees butterfly) be right back. What'll I do: # I guess I'll just edit things, discuss things, make sure no one vandalizes things, and just give you guys ideas on stoof and stoof. Probably also work on my long overdue Fanon story. :Submitted by :Reviewed by :Thread Posted Here :Accepted for Intern Résumé 4 Resume of Hakeemollah. Yah, it's me again. Thanks for reading this, . What is this, like, my 5th time? Anyways, it's ya boy, the Non-Staff, Hakeemollah. So yee, there's 4 criteria fo' being a staff guy. ACTIVE-Yeah, I'm active. I hang around in the discussions, threads, whatever they're called. I do edits, occasionally. I write stories. Y'already know me by now. I have lots of edits, going on 1000. ESTABLISHED-As mentioned above, y'already know who I am. 2 weeks minimum requirement? Been here like 2 years. I'm friendly and interactive. People know me and get along with me well. I have no problems with any other staff members. And I have at least 100 edits. UNDESTANDING WHAT THE RESPONSIBILITIES-Yeah, did all that. I was an intern many times; I know my way around the features. Don't worry, I won't crash this wiki. At least not intentionally. EXPERIENCE-Well, I's an intern 3 or 4 times before. I've done things on other wikis. Oh, yeah, Reddit and Wikipedia. Speaking of rewards, I got 2 of them. Don't mean to flex, but dang! Pros of me being a staff member: I play the game. I don't think it's dying. It's still alive with me. We need MooMoo players leading the MooMoo wiki, not people who've already given up on the game. Also, my grammar is the best on the wiki, just sayin'. Cons: I need to get the A+ in every class because I'm Asian. Work in high school sucks. If you're not in high school yet, savor the time you have left. Stuff I'll do: -Keep the MooMoo wiki about MooMoo. -Keep track of rewards and help people gain them, send them reminders, etc. -Write kickass Fanon stories. -Abolish the use of foul language, with the exception of Fanon stories. -Be active, edit pages for grammar, interact with the community, and most of all, lick memes. Thank you for considering this, . Hakeemollah (talk) 20:22, October 25, 2019 (UTC)Hakeemollah :Submitted by :Reviewed by :Thread Posted Thread:44798 :Accepted My Name is Serp3nt. I have been playing MooMoo.io since February, and I am, on a scale of 1 to 10, (1 being a newbie and 10 being Light Thief) I would say I am 7. I am a YouTuber kinda and I have made some youtube videos on MooMoo.io. Pros: I will help Y'all with anything. I'm Good at writing&stuff. Cons: I'm not ready on a moments notice. I will Be An Intern :Submitted by :Reviewed by :Thread Posted Here :Rejected Hey, this is 46crazyweasels. I don't exactly know how to make a resume, but here goes! I have 184 edits, and 64 discussion posts. (As of when I am righting this.) As staff, I will add screenshots and make more edits. Herropeople suggested that I join the staff, and I want to. I will be active probably not everyday, but usually at least 4 times a week. (probably more.) I have been in the wiki for more than 2 weeks. I am not asking that I get a very high post, (though that would be great) just to be accepted onto the staff. :Submitted by :Reviewed by :Thread Posted Here :Accepted for Intern I have been on the MooMoo Wiki for 2 months, and have played MooMoo.io for quite a while. I think that I have the necessary experience to give useful contributions to the wiki. My experience and work can be seen from the awards I have, with more than 1,000 edits and more than 250 discussion posts. I am very active on the wiki, and make edits everyday. The cons of me joining are fairly limited. I don't spam, and I try to keep chats on-topic. If I join the staff, I will expand on the articles for strategy and stats. I will moderate chats and make sure that spammers aren't making useless remarks or ruining important pages. :is now intern. I don't even edit EVERY day, as things come up, so that's not an expectation, but regular edits are required. If you keep active, I suspect a Discussions Mod would be a good role as you're active there (Thread:22800#51) - 17:21, January 8, 2019 (UTC) ---- :Submitted by :Reviewed by :Resume Reviewed Above :Accepted for Intern Dear staff, Hi, this is Uvron Swiftfoot, I have remained active on this wiki since November 10, and it is presently January 10. I have made numerous edits and created several parts to my story . I have talked with many of the current staff, and I have helped others with making texture packs by creating an image step by step tutorial (see Thread:16051 it got off topic...). I have also been creating a wiki texture pack for us wiki members to use (as many of the staff know). I have a friendly attitude and try to be as helpful as I can. I have questioned Herropeople, looked the staff page, and looked at user rights on what privileges one gets as a staff member, and I fully realize what I am asking for. I am also an admin on Herropeople’s test wiki, so I know how to do some of the things staff do. Furthermore, HerroPeople was the first person to say that I should try out for staff, and for that I am grateful, additionally Salt and Wither have told me I should. I have made it a personal goal to get the 1k edit award and lone windmill before I apply for staff, and that is what I have done. I am also the third top contributor to HerroPeople and Salt this week. I want to be a staff member so that I can add more information, help more, give better info to users, and just be a better helper and contributor. I don’t know everything unlike HerroPeople, but I hope that I can answer questions to the best of my ability. Some cons, for me, are that I have to stay active, something I am willing to do. :Have fun with this one wither. I personally agree, but Ima let you cuz I don't know how - 01:53, January 11, 2019 (UTC) ---- :Submitted by :Reviewed by and :Resume Reviewed Here :Accepted for Intern Hello! I know exactly what i am asking for, the rights, etc. I am fine with joining any part of the staff, whether it is content moderator, discussion moderators, etc. Here are some of the pros of me joining: I have a lot of time on my hands. I will start to do more edits. I have already made a lot of discussion posts, and I have made my first big page. (https://moomooio.fandom.com/wiki/Hackers?venotify=created) I will also be responsible with my power, I will not abuse it, I can be goofy sometimes but I will not disrupt the policies. I am also very active. Lastly, I know a lot about MooMoo.io, I started playing when swords were still blocks on a stick. This is some of the pros of me joining this, but enough about the good stuff. Here are the cons of me joining. I only have until summer until my school takes my laptop away. I will be less active by then. This is my first time joining the staff of any fandom page, so I am inexperienced with this, it is new to me. As staff, I will make sure that I will report all questionable ''behavior, or deal with it myself, make sure that there will be no vandalism, and every body follows the policies. Predaking69 :Submitted by :Reviewed by :Thread Posted Here :Accepted for Intern Résumé 1 Hello My Name is Cap'n. I've been on the Fandom network for quite sometime now. After getting a recent love back for editing articles, I've decided to try and apply for an internship here to find the best fit possible for me in the community. '''Pros' *I know and use the source editor often. It's the best way to edit a wiki *I've had countless experience as a mod/admin on other wikis, including the Diep.io wiki and Mope.io wiki *I currently hold an Admin position on the Official Moomoo.io Discord that has 40k Plus members, showing that I know how you mod and take care of a community. *I'm an older member that has learned from childish mistakes in the past and has grown up a lot. I rarely ever make the same mistake twice *Have Direct ties almost with Sidney, the game developer and the head moomoo artist that made the Ruby and Emerald weapon sprites Cons *I would need to get up to speed with the templates and structure used here to make the best possible edits *School comes before fun, so my edits may sometimes seem very little If you have any questions for me personally, please visit my wall and let me know! :Submitted by :Reviewed by :Thread Posted Here :Rejected Résumé 2 Hello My Name is Cap'n. I've been on the Fandom network for quite sometime now. After getting a recent love back for editing articles, I've decided to try and apply for an internship here to find the best fit possible for me in the community. Pros *I know and use the source editor often. It's the best way to edit a wiki and now my preferred source *I've had countless experience as a mod/admin on other wikis, including the Diep.io wiki and Mope.io wiki *I currently hold an Admin position on the Official Moomoo.io Discord that has 50k Plus members, showing that I know how you mod and take care of a community. Cons *School comes before fun, so my edits may sometimes seem very little compared to other users *Cannot guarantee that I will be on 24/7 If you have any questions for me personally, please visit my wall and let me know! CH (talk) 18:06, February 17, 2019 (UTC) :have fun. Ima let patrik do all of them since he's a lot stricter than me on this. I probably would have let into staff but he didn't. -ThePokegeek5000 21:13, February 17, 2019 (UTC) :Submitted by :Reviewed by :Thread Posted Here :Accepted for Intern Résumé 1 Pros of CBcool1213 joining staff: # Is on often # Tries hard # Uses other wikis Cons of CBcool1213 joining staff: # Has school a lot # Uses VisualEditor # Has no charger (as of right now) If you are reading this, I am a 11 year old who has been here a lot. This was the first FANDOM wiki I found. I hope you will accept me into the staff! P.S. the four lines are the singniture. :Submitted by :Reviewed by :Thread Posted Here :Rejected Résumé 2 Pros of CBcool1213 joining the staff: * is on a lot * Hardworking * very nice Cons of CBcool1213 joining staff: * Has school * uses VisualEditor * No charger (as of now) If u are reading this, I am an 11-year-old kid who is autistic. I have made one resume that was rejected. I hope you will accept me into the staff. :Submitted by :Reviewed by :Thread Posted Here :Accepted for Intern Résumé 3 Pros of CBcool1213 joining staff: * On often * Works hard * Is on threads a lot * Has tried before * Spring break is close, so will be on every day on spring break Cons of CBcool1213 joining staff: * Has no charger (as of now) * Has school * Uses VisualEditor I am CBcool1213, a person who has tried an internship before. I work hard for u guys when I can. I´m an autistic person, so I may forget. I hope you accept me into staff! ~~~~ CBcool1213 :Submitted by :Reviewed by :Thread Posted Here :Rejected Hello, I am iGhost. I would like to apply for staff because I enjoy the game and our community here. Herro has called me “encouraging” and that I’m doing “really well on discussions” (He may or may not have done it voluntarily). I play moomoo.io often which means I have real experience in the game. Using my experience I can update the strategy area on most pages with quality strats. I am also very active in/on discussions I am well known by many if not all of the other staff members. I also have a YouTube channel doing moomoo videos (not sure if that is anything good but oh well). I have a basic knowledge of the source editor which I will start using once I learn it better. Now, moving onto the cons. I still use visual editor, but I will switch soon. I also will be able to be on around 5 days out of the 7 days in a week. Other than that I don’t have many other cons. Thanks for considering me. ~~~~iGhostMoo :Submitted by :Reviewed by :Thread Posted Here :Accepted for Intern Hello. I know I have been making bad edits to the wiki, but with all these things Herro and 46crazyweasels taught me, I now know how to make good edits to this wiki. I play the game a lot, so I might be able to use my professional skills and can add that into Tips in discussion posts I will make and strageties to the strategy Page. As for cons, I have not been active lately because of school. But I can edit to the wiki for 6/7 days per week. For my bad edits I made previously, I am really sorry for that and use the tips Herro and 46crazyweasels taught me. Do I have what I need? I cannot find the signiture button here so sorry. :Submitted by :Reviewed by :Thread Posted Here :Rejected Resume 2 Dear whoever will review this, for the 2nd time writing my resume, I have looked upon other’s edits and thought that “Maybe I should be like them”. As you see, I have now learned proper grammar, and although I might have sounded mean yesterday, it was all a joke. With those being said, there are some good things about me becoming staff, and bad things about me being staff. I only aim for a D-Mod, but if I get an higher rank, I would appreciate that. Here are the Pros and Cons about me becoming Staff: Pros * I am extremely active, so when all the other people are inactive, I might be able to revert their edits. * I will try my best to learn some stuff on the wiki like source editer, how to code, and stuff like that. * As an Intern, I will try to remove my bad tags, such as the “Edit Farmer” tag. * I can ask other people on how they have so many good edits, and when new members join, I can introduce them to the wiki, and give out tips for editing Cons * As many other people in this wiki, I have school, so I might not be active for half the day on weekdays. * I am on an mobile device, like Hiip, so there will be limited expectations for me. * I am not well experienced with advanced stuff, such as coding. Conclusion With those being said, I am ready to help the wiki. I shall go to other wikis and call members there to come to this wiki. You guys all really mean something wonderful to me. So, wish me luck! :Submitted by :Reviewed by :Thread Posted Here :Accepted for Intern Dear , I would like to be in staff. I am regularly active and can use my powers wisely without abusing them. I am experienced in using “Source Editor”, which means I know how to use wikitext. I have many edits and discussion posts, along with some Rewards. Here are the requirements of a resume: How Will The Wiki Benefit From Me? * I can regulate threads and discussions to prevent spam, profanity, and edit farming along with other things. ** I can do the same for pages to prevent vandalism. * Again, I am extremely active, so I can reach and solve a problem when no one else is active. What Are Some Consequences Of Me Becoming Staff? * As anyone else, I have things happening in my life, as well as school. So I cannot be on 24/7. * I do not have experience with power, so I may falter at first on how to react against vandalism. (Although I do know how to “Undo”.) * I am on mobile device and expect there will be limitations. Thing I Can Do As Staff To Improve The Wiki As stated above, I am very active. So I can reach problems and solve them, or notify an admin before the problem becomes serious. I also can go around the wiki and respond to people who need help. Overall, I like helping people discover and learn about Fandom or MooMoo. Ending I’m not asking for much, as I am only aiming to become a Bureaucrat Discussion Moderator. I can improve the wiki. If you think I have areas where I can improve feel free to tell me. I am ready to help the wiki. :Submitted by :Review by :Thread Posted Here :Accepted for Intern